Bleach Sounds
by SersiiPearce
Summary: One-shots independientes de distintas parejas    1 cap up!    Pareja: NnoiNel


Wiiiiiiiiiii xD aca estoy yo de nuevo, Lindsay ^^ mejor conocida aca como SersiiPearce. Bueno, como dice el summary de la historia estos van a ser one-shots independientes pero relacionados entre si de distintas parejas ^^ algunos seran songfics como este *-* otros seran solo historia ^^ bueno los dejo con el primero inspirado en la cancion 'Tu Reputacion' del maestro Ricardo Arjona *-* como veran es OoC n.n y claro, NnoiNel...

* * *

><p><strong>TU REPUTACIÓN<strong>

¿Su nombre? Neliel Tu Odeschvank, Nel para los que la _conocen bien._ ¿Su edad? Depende de quién sea el que pregunte. ¿Su reputación? La misma palabra lo dice: re-puta.

Y aun con todo eso, ella es la persona más importante en mi vida, mi eje de rotación, mi ángel, mi amor, mi novia.

_Tu reputación__  
><em>_son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra__  
><em>_llevarte a la cama era más fácil que respirar__  
>tu teléfono es de total dominio<em>_popular__  
><em>_y tu colchón tiene más huellas__  
>que una<em>_playa__en pleno verano_.

Desde que la conozco, no ha habido un solo hombre que no pasara por su cama o tuviera el gusto de observar su cuerpo sin prenda alguna cubriéndolo. Desde que la conozco he tenido el número de su móvil en mi agenda por si en algún momento necesito de ella. Desde que la conozco ha sido la misma zorra. Desde que la conozco he estado irrevocablemente enamorado de ella.

_Has hecho el__amor__más veces que mi abuela  
><em>_y aún no acabas ni la escuela__  
><em>_y aún sabiendo que no eres el mejor partido__  
><em>_¿dime quién puede contra Cupido?__  
><em>_y es que si yo no he sido un monje__  
><em>_¿por qué voy a exigirte que seas santa?_

Cuando sus labios rozan los míos el mundo deja de existir, cuando estoy con ella solo somos nosotros dos compartiendo algo más que una calentura momentánea. Sus labios son suaves, carnosos y de un rosado de ensueño, cuando me besa es como si estuvieran sincronizados a los míos, como si fueran uno solo.

No sé cuando aprendió a besar de esa forma tan magnífica, tan dulce y apasionada aunque suave, y la verdad no me importa lo que se diga de ella por los pasillos del instituto, así como a ella no le importa lo que se dice de mí. Somos la pareja más extraña que podrían imaginarse, quien fuera a pensar que el marginado de Nnoitra Jiruga, yo, terminaría enamorado y saliendo con la zorra del colegio, mi Neliel. Me consta que ella no ha estado en ninguna otra cama que no sea la mía desde que acepto ser mi novia, porque ella encontró en mi algo que nadie más le dio: amor.

_Si el pasado te enseñó a besar así__  
><em>_bendito sea el que estuvo antes de mí__  
>no es<em>_dama__la que se abstiene  
><em>_dama es la que se detiene cuando encuentra__  
><em>_lo que tu encontraste aquí..._

Antes de confesarle mis sentimientos le pedí que me dijera que sentía cuando se acostaba con ellos…

-Placer.- fue su simple contestación. Fácil, predecible.

-¿Eso es todo?- insistí para darme suficiente tiempo para reorganizar mis ideas.- ¿Nada de amor?

-Nop, nada de amor.- susurro sonriéndome de lado.

Desde esa conversación mi misión fue enamorarla, no con palabrería ni regalos costosos, sino con acciones, con pequeños gestos que la hicieran sentir una dama, una mujer, no solo una prostituta de dominio público. Y me propuse a enseñarle la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor.

_Si el pasado te enseñó a tocarme así__  
><em>_benditos los que estuvieron antes de mí__  
><em>_si otros han sido tu escuela__  
>yo seré tu<em>_graduación__  
><em>_cuando incluyas en la cama al corazón._

Todos creen que no me doy cuenta de lo que se dice por los pasillos del instituto, creen que no veo cuando algunos aun se acercan a Nel con la intención de acostarse con ella y la satisfacción y orgullo que me da cuando los rechaza y les dice que tiene novio y que lo ama, creen que no se que andan por ahí divulgando mentiras sobre mi novia y que van por la vida tachándola de infiel.

Hace poco Tesla, mi único amigo, me dijo que si quiero ser feliz con ella nos cambiemos de escuela, que nos vayamos de la ciudad, que incluso el me paga los gastos del viaje, pero yo sé que no necesito eso para estar con ella, solo ignoraremos las miradas de todos y sus opiniones sobre Neliel.

_Dicen por ahí__  
><em>_que tu terrible fama de ligera__  
><em>_ha venido a pintarme un par de cuernos en la mollera__  
><em>_que tengo que sacarte del barrio y del país__  
>si es que quiero darle a esta historia un final<em>_feliz__._

Si todos esos imbéciles la conocieran además de su entre pierna sabrían que sus ojos son grandes e hipnotizantes, sabrían que su voz es melodiosa y casi infantil, sabrían que tiene dos hermanos sobre protectores que siempre están de acuerdo con ella sin importar nada, sabrían que el color de su cabello es natural y siempre le ha traído complejos, sabrían que cuando era una niña tuvo un accidente que le provoco que su hermoso rostro se viera marcado de por vida con una cicatriz de color rojizo, sabrian que a pesar de todo y todos la amo y ella me ama…

_Si supieran la ternura inmensa que hay en ti__  
><em>_y todo lo que tu haces por mí__  
><em>_sabrían que el camino andado antes de aquí__  
><em>_te ha preparado para mí__  
><em>_ven y abrázame sin miedos__  
><em>_y dame un beso a la salud de los chismosos._

Porque despues de todo es mi novia….

_Si el pasado te enseñó a besarme así__  
><em>_benditos los que estuvieron antes de mí__  
><em>_si otros han sido tu escuela yo seré tu graduación__  
><em>_cuando incluyas en la cama al corazón_.

Y yo siempre voy a estar con ella…. Porque la amo…

_Si otros han sido tu escuela__  
><em>_yo seré tu graduación,__  
><em>_cuando incluyas en la cama al corazón._

* * *

><p>¿Y bien?... espero un review ^^ y bueno, pueden sugerir parejas y... pues canciones si quieren ^^<p>

**NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO CAP! **


End file.
